Everything is Random! - The Gummy-Bubble's Coolest Planet Wiki
Gummy-Bubble's Coolest Planet..jpg|The Students of Ellamora!|link=Category:Ellamora Students|linktext=Wanna meet them? Karate Chop POW!.jpg|Songs|link=Category:Songs|linktext=Gummy's there to sing along! The Wiki that everyone can edit! Everything is SO RANDOM! Welcome to the Gummy-Bubble's Coolest Planet Wiki! This is a one and only official wiki made by Angela Ramos and Darrelle Jed Montojo, the creators of Toon Channel! View all the episodes, characters, and specials right now! We have tons and tons of information for you to read! Join the wiki now! Gummy-Bubble Tristina Popperton is your average student in Gumplanet. She is a 17-years old student in Ellamora Senior High. Despite being a good student, her classmates always end up humiliating her. Everyone gets wild after school. From glam parties to wild parties. Gummy calls it a disaster. Will Gummy success or she'll end up as a school dope with students who wants to humiliate her every minute? The JUDGING Check the comments section out to judge what your favorite Gumball art is. These are the competing Gummy-Bubble artists, if i've forgotten your name or your art isn't posted in the blog, alert Patricia Verlean. The News GRAND OPENING OF THE SHOW! ' This is the grand opening of the show! It may be fan-made but we're making it popular! THE COMMENTS GOING! However, you can still go to the Gummy-Bubble forums for conversations and mingling amongst other Gummy-Bubble fans. http://gumballforums.proboards.com/index.cgi Though we're a pretty social fandom, remember to contribute to the wiki and keep up with blogs and messages. Our chatroom is very active as well. Please be warned however that compared to the G-PG rating of the wiki itself, the chat's rating ranges from G to NC-17. (MarioMariox2) IMPORTANT We ask that everyone please read the community rules on right side of the page, in "Recent Activity". Thank you! ~Gummy IMPORTANT 'Need some help getting started? Click here for a quick tutorial on how to be the best you can be on this wiki! Any Questions? Ask here! Problems with the wiki? Suggest content! Karate Chop POW! is a song from "My Karate Chop" that Gummy and Darling get "courage" from. They do air guitar and karate moves all throughout it. Rickard apparently knows the song, as she joins in later; stating that it's a great track. LYRICS: When I look at some bullies. All they want is to punch me. All I need is a sensei. TO KARATE CHOP POW THEM! WAAAAHHHH!!!! (read more...) When Tyrone starts bullying Gummy, he demands to have a duel with her after school.(read more...) ''' Welcome to the Gummy-Bubble Wikia trivia. Each week a trivia question will be set to evaluate your knowledge of Gummy-Bubble's Coolest Planet! Why did Gummy got a hair in the movie? A. It was her extra fur in the head. B. She bought a wig so she won't look bald. C. It was worn to look awesome. D. So the students wouldn't be laughing at her. E. Other/Undecided. Previous Winners: Ellamora Sr. High is on a mountain. Karate Chop POW! was meant for courage. Gummy's shirt came from the garbage can. Darling's name is a nonsense name made by the creator. Rickard would be 12 in 1978. This spot will feature the contributor who has helped this wikia grow beyond expectations, and is picked for this spot only because they have worked to help this wikia grow. Who will be the featured Contributor of the Month? A. TBA B. TBA C. TBA D. TBA Rules: In order for a user to become a featured contributor, the user must have the highest amount of votes by the end of the current month. '''Previous Winners: What do you think of the Wiki?? A. Good B. Bad C. Fine D. Awful Previous Winners: {| class="mainpage" style="width:100%; padding:5px; background-color:#F492AC; -moz-border-radius:8px; -webkit-border-radius:8px; border-radius:8px;" Category:Browse